


Правила зимы

by Sandra_Darcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, New Year's Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Darcy/pseuds/Sandra_Darcy
Summary: Магия повседневности, заснеженный Лондон и Новый год.





	

Нежданно снежный декабрь, упавший на Лондон, сделал все вокруг таким новым и первозданно-свежим, что отчего-то тревожно щемило сердце. Год угасал, уже минуло Рождество, но в воздухе витал аромат нового праздника. Вокруг все спешили, торопясь завершить последние дела в году. Похоже, одному Поттеру спешить было некуда.   
«Да и к чему, собственно? – подумалось ему. – Все это одна сплошная условность. Даже Новый год – просто обманка. Пустышка». Один год сменит другой, одни несбывшиеся надежды сменят другие. 

Он задумчиво изучал профиль Гермионы Грейнджер, листающей любимый серый ежедневник посреди оживленной улицы. Сверяясь со списком своих многочисленных дел, подруга явно пыталась решить проблему из серии «как объять необъятное».

\- Так мы идем? – спросил он, отводя витую прядь с ее холодной щеки. 

Гермиона подняла очень серьезные глаза, и Поттер торопливо помахал каталогом очередной выставки. 

\- Или ты передумала?

Подруга одарила его хмурым взглядом:

\- А разве у тебя нет других планов? И сегодня тоже?

Гарри беспечно улыбнулся. Он пружинисто качнулся на месте, засунув руки в карманы.   
Они постояли, разглядывая белоснежно-суетливо-живую улицу, пестрившую потоком незнакомых людей, безразлично текущим мимо них.

\- Нет, – легко соврал он.

Гермиона нахмурилась еще сильнее:

\- Мне казалось, что у тебя сегодня собеседование. В полдень.

\- А, это... Да ну, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Боюсь, им придется обойтись без меня. Так какие у нас планы на сегодня?

\- Разве ты не хочешь работать у Йорка? Это же лучшее детективное агентство столицы. Ты упускаешь такой шанс!

Гарри выразительно посмотрел на подругу.  
Тишина между ними начала остывать и звенеть.

Гермиона быстро перелистнула страницу блокнота:

\- Так, сначала Национальная галерея, потом выставка редких миниатюр в музее Виктории и Альберта, а позже лекторий Британского музея – там будет лекция профессора Кавендиша по семиотике культуры. 

\- Слишком много искусства, – простонал Гарри. – А если так: сначала завтрак, потом... ну, например, зоопарк... или музей мадам Тюссо. А вечером – поход в кино? Последний ряд, места для поцелуев?

Грейнджер сурово сдвинула густые брови.

\- Ну, нет – так нет, – заторопился Поттер. – Так мы идем?

 

***

В музее пахло сухой пылью и тишиной.  
«Хорошо, хоть людей здесь мало», – подумал Поттер.

С некоторых пор человечество не вызывало у него особых симпатий. Это началось уже после войны. Психолог, рекомендованный ему подругой, на первом же сеансе назвал это состояние поствоенным синдромом. На второй прием Поттер так и не пришел. Правда, Гермиона еще месяц была уверена, что он исправно посещает специалиста: Гарри хоть и собирался признаться, что сбежал от людоведа, но разочаровать ее так и не решился.

Он привычно перемещался в кильватере у Грейнджер, которая со спокойной уверенностью завсегдатая рассекала простор музейных залов. Поттер следовал за ней, чуть ссутулившись – она теперь часто ругала его за эту привычку – и засунув руки в карманы вечных джинсов. Подруга давно пыталась заставить его заняться внешним видом, хотя бы разнообразить и обновить гардероб. Однако Поттер твердо стоял на своем. Одежда – это всего лишь форма или даже униформа. А форма – это такая же условность, как все остальное: распорядок дня, вежливость, традиции... как Новый год, наконец! Он ненавидел условности.

Они остановились в большом и неуютном зале. Грейнджер – строгая, прямая, затянутая в тонкий кашемировый свитер янтарного цвета, со своей обычной огромной папкой бумаг подмышкой, – застыла перед какой-то картиной.

Поттер тоже созерцал этот артефакт несколько минут. Он склонил голову, безуспешно пытаясь проникнуться высоким искусством. Но увиденное смутно раздражало: излишество мелких деталей и прихотливая вычурность композиции не позволяли сконцентрироваться, что-то все время ускользало. 

Гарри вздохнул. Он решил перевести взгляд на нечто более приятное и уставился на затылок Гермионы – кучеряво-шелковый и такой же серьезный, как вся она. Взор медленно спустился на хрупкие плечи, а когда Гермиона нетерпеливо откинула свою пышную гриву, ему открылась изысканная линия шеи. Поттер придвинулся ближе. В этот миг Гермиона оглянулась.

\- Что? – почему-то шепотом спросила она.

В ее глазах застыло странное растерянное выражение.  
Но ведь это его поймали врасплох.

\- Нет, ничего, – пробормотал Поттер, снова устремляя взор на картину. – Герм, вот как ты это терпишь? В горле еще не першит вся эта пыль веков?

Гермиона заскрежетала зубами:

\- Во-первых, не зови меня так. Во-вторых, я не терплю, мне нравится. Я сама выбрала искусствоведение и практику в отделе культуры «Обсервер». В-третьих...

\- Да?

Ему вдруг очень захотелось прикоснуться к ней. И он дотронулся.  
Недавно Гарри пришло в голову, как часто люди упускают возможность сделать что-то из-за страха перед чужим мнением. Правила, всюду правила... А ведь все так легко! Можно не лгать самому себе, можно просто делать, что хочется – здесь и сейчас. Просто, чтобы почувствовать себя живым.

Гермиона осторожно отстранилась. Его рука упала с ее плеча.

\- Гарри, не мешай. Мне нужно еще подготовить заметки для семинара.

\- Лучше бы мы пошли в галерею Тейт, – тоскливо протянул Поттер. – Там хоть можно Тёрнера увидеть. Я люблю мар... мари... Как ты их называешь?

\- Ты любишь маринистов, я помню, – вздохнула Грейнджер. – А еще импрессионистов, – она взглянула на часы. – Мы можем успеть и на набережную Миллбанк, если поторопимся.

\- Отлично, – оживился Гарри. – Но сначала ланч.

 

***

Они расположились за столиком в «Старбаксе». Гарри медленно крутил бело-зеленую кружку с латте, пока Гермиона наслаждалась своим карамельным макиато, отщипывая кусочки от черничного кекса. Подумав немного, он заказал вторую порцию фирменного мороженого. 

\- Как ты можешь это есть, когда и так холодно? – Гермиона передернула плечами. – И скажи, если тебе так не нравится живопись, почему же ты ходишь со мной на все выставки?

\- Ну... – Гарри задумался. – Я культурно развиваюсь.

\- Незаметно, – фыркнула его подруга.

\- Я стараюсь! Я уже много знаю о разных художниках. Давай проверим. Вот спроси у меня что-нибудь?

\- Ммм... – Гермиона залезла блестящей ложечкой в его вишневый пломбир. – Ну, хорошо... Что ты скажешь о Тициане?

\- Тициан... Это когда на картинах темно и все страдают?

\- Хм... А Рубенс?

\- Вооот такие задницы, – Гарри развел руками, – и целлюлит даже у мужиков.

Гермиона укоризненно взглянула на него.

\- А французская живопись? Например, Буше или Ватто?

\- Овечки. Амуры. Сахарные дуры, – меланхолично перечислил Гарри.

\- Мда. Прогресс налицо, – Гермиона встряхнула головой, и волосы облаком легли на плечи. – Месяца три назад ты бы не отличил Моне от Мане.

\- Вот видишь! А теперь я знаю, что это два разных человека. – Поттер печально оглядел кафе: – Слушай, почему мы всегда ходим именно в этот «Старбакс», если ни ты, ни я его не любим?

\- Откуда я знаю... Привычка. Он по дороге.

\- Привычка...

Гарри вздохнул.

 

***

 

Когда они опять оказались на улице, там снова сыпал мелкий колючий снег.

\- Держи конфетку.

\- У тебя всегда есть мои любимые конфеты, – почти не удивилась Гермиона.

Гарри улыбнулся:

\- Ага, мятные и клубничные. Я специально для тебя покупаю. И еще те красные мармеладки из «Трокадеро».

\- Ммм... Спасибо.

Она глянула искоса, прежде чем снова замотаться в длинный полосатый шарф.

Гарри обожал такую Гермиону – немного смущенную и пытающуюся это скрыть. Только они знали друг друга слишком давно.

Настолько давно, что он никак не ожидал, что влюбится. Да и Гермиона отказывалась в это верить.

Он уже пытался ей однажды признаться, но та лишь отмахнулась. Правда, в прошлый раз они сильно перебрали на вечеринке у Рона и Панси. Впрочем, и повод был – не каждый день становятся крестными, да еще двух малышей сразу.

Поттер смахнул с волос снег и прищурился, разглядывая упрямый объект своих грез. Уличная толчея обтекала их с обеих сторон, пока они медленно шли по Оксфорд-стрит.

\- Гермиона, кажется, у нас проблемы, – улыбчиво сказал Гарри. – Похоже, я в тебя влюблен.

\- Опять? – Гермиона досадливо вздохнула, снова опуская подбородок в толстый, чуть колючий шарф. – Сколько можно об этом?

\- Ага. Прости, – без сожаления извинился он.

\- Гарри, мы уже говорили на эту тему, – она пожала плечами. – Это у тебя такой, своего рода, импринтинг.

\- Гермиона, не ругайся, – ласково попросил Гарри. – Хочешь еще конфетку?

Она с сомнением взглянула на полосатую карамельку. И легко коснулась раскрытой теплой ладони, принимая подсластитель реальности.

\- Пойдем, – безнадежно сказала она. 

Прохладная леденцовая кислинка плавилась на языке, снег таял в его волосах, и сердце тоже таяло – совсем не по сезону. 

\- Идем, Гарри. Я хочу успеть еще в кучу мест.

Она снова прижала к груди огромную папку с набросками дипломной работы и вырезками своих статей. Небрежно закинула на плечо шарф и решительно отвернулась. Гарри привычно поплелся следом.

Он украдкой разглядывал подругу. Зимняя Гермиона казалась такой же свежей, холодной и неприступной, как этот декабрьский день, но ему это нравилось. Нравилось, как она носится по городу на пятой скорости – всегда с толстой папкой бумаг подмышкой, замотавшись до носа полосатым шарфом так, что сзади густые кучерявые волосы стояли дыбом. Нравилось всюду ходить за ней. И любить ее тоже нравилось. Это было так легко.

Они дошли до белоснежного Риджентс-парка.

\- Гермиона, иди сюда! – он потянул ее за руку. – Смотри! Красиво...

В стороне текла улица, но в этом уголке парка сейчас не было никого, кроме них. С бесцветного неба сыпался снег. Острые ветви деревьев пронзали сырой воздух, рисуя одиночество на сером шелке небес. 

Поттер обернулся. Притихшая Гермиона стряхнула снежинки с его челки. Влажные темные глаза словно искали в нем что-то. Ее терпкий взгляд делал с ним нечто странное, но, определенно, волшебное.

А ведь он даже не хотел вспоминать это слово – «волшебство». И так давно не произносил его вслух.

\- Гарри, – тихо начала Гермиона, – ты жалеешь, что мы ушли?

Он сразу понял, о чем она.

\- Нет, – он покачал головой. – Нет. Я же сам это выбрал. Как и ты.

\- Мы всегда можем вернуться, – грустно сказала Гермиона. – Гарри, ты и есть магия. В тебе же столько силы. Я...

Она отвернулась.

И тут же возмущенно оглянулась, когда снежок ударил ей в спину.

\- Ах, так? – она тоже зачерпнула пригоршню снега. – Ну, держись, Поттер.

 

А позже, немного позже, наконец, случилось то, чего они оба боялись и ждали.   
Гарри опрокинул хохочущую Гермиону в сугроб, перекатился и притянул ее на себя, увлекая в нежный-снежный-долгожданный поцелуй. 

Поцелуй, полный волшебства.

Небо над ними наливалось сиреневым цветом, а ветер шептался с ветвями. Снег хрустально хрустел и забивался под длинный шарф; волосы Гермионы разметались. Гарри еще теснее прижал ее к себе: их пальцы переплелись, губы искали губы – неторопливо, вдумчиво и вкусно. 

Это неизбежно. Они оба это знали.

Так почему же Гермиона сразу ушла?  
Поттер опустил горящее лицо в ладони, а потом поймал губами снежинку.   
Кто бы подумал, что снег может горчить.

Должно быть грустно, а не было.  
Просто пустота.

 

***

Гарри зажег большую свечу, подаренную когда-то Гермионой, и по гостиной поплыл легкий запах лайма и ванили. Он подошел к темному окну и откинул штору.

На Лондон с равнодушного неба сыпался снег.   
Густой снег из небесного моря.

Тридцать первое декабря. Последний день года. День, равный году.  
Интересно, что сейчас делает Гермиона? Он успел навестить Уизли в «Норе» еще утром, но с ней не виделся уже три дня – с того поцелуя в парке.

Осталось два часа до нового года, а он даже не знает, что загадать в полночь.  
А может, стоит просто лечь спать?

Правила... От него всю жизнь ждали, что он будет им подчиняться. И, в конце концов, он ушел.

И даже сейчас Гермиона выдумала какие-то глупые правила – им нельзя, они слишком давно знакомы, так не бывает, нужно сохранить дружбу.

Но у зимы другие правила. И у жизни тоже.  
Не хотелось больше никаких условностей.   
А хотелось – просто обнять ее и уткнуться носом в шелковый затылок. Хотелось живого огня, красного вина и жареных каштанов. Лилового неба и снежинок на языке. Руки в руке. Ее волос на его подушке. Хрипловато-сладкого «Гарри» – и чтобы пить свое имя с ее губ.

Весну хотелось – острую и пряную. Вместе.  
И лето – ленивое и безмятежное. Малиновое.  
Осень – дожди, камин и плед. Уютную.

Хотелось много, но нужно было всего-ничего...  
Просто теплый взгляд карих глаз.

Когда раздался звонок, он уже знал. Но до последнего боялся верить.  
Наконец-то, он снова ощущал что-то, кроме тянущей пустоты внутри.

Гарри мельком взглянул на часы. Половина двенадцатого. И звонить в его дверь некому.  
Кто бы там ни ждал, он ошибся.

Поттер рванул дверь и задержал дыхание.  
На пороге стояла Гермиона.   
В темных волосах искрился нежный снег.


End file.
